The Star Children
by Fyras14
Summary: Sequel to "The Green Thunder". Two rulers with the power of the cosmos must team up to save their kingdoms from an evil that threatens to consume them...but can they defeat that evil when their own powers lie in chaos...


**Fyras: **ello people, sorry for not updating this storiy like..for a whole year...I kinda lost my passion for it...anyway I have decided to rewrite it now that I have the time...and the inspiration...thanks to New Super Mario Bros. i have been playing on my DS...which still works despite the broken touch screen.

This new version will contain many changes, mainly the beginning...and how it will be organized at least, in appareance...at least, unlike my last story. It will still have quotes, though, so its not completely all lost...however, I'm starting this story from scratch and will see if I can provide updates weekly or at least twice a month, if possible. I'm working on two computers at the moment so it makes it a little much harder.

**Summary:** Two rulers with the power of the cosmos must team up to save their kingdoms from an evil that threatens to consume them...but can they defeat that evil when their own powers lie in chaos, and when the so-called "Green Thunder", stands in their way? Will there be peace or death? Sequel to the "The Green Thunder". (Yes, i know...summary didnt change much, but its okay!)

**Mario and its characters do not belong to me...well, the OC do, but then again...do not sue, please! **

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...the ancients once spoke of a great power hidden among the stars…<em>**

**…_power said to be hidden away in the purest of hearts, unable to be touched by evil or men…_**

**…_this power…the star power…hid among the hearts of children for years before it disappeared from their bodies, and merged with their soul…_**

**…_it was said that these star children would have great power one day…_**

**…_that was but a mere myth that the ancients proclaimed, but still, there were even more powerful star children that were born every thousand years…_**

**…_this star children held the power of the cosmos at their fingertips..._**

**…_great power, ancient power, only they could manipulate to their own form, but, because this children were born in few numbers, they were soon forgotten by the ancients, who viewed them as legends…impossible feats that would be done by 'true' star children…_**

**…_yet, that power still exists, somewhere…and it won't take long for the children with the power of the cosmos to arise in the land once more…_**

**…_only fate will say if there would be peace…_**

**…_or if there would be death…_**

* * *

><p>The wasteland was in a state of chaos as gusts of wind threw sand wherever the eye could see, or not see, as the case was. Small little tornados appeared on random locations, bringing even more sand into the mix, and more chaos to what appeared to be the biggest sandstorm in decades. Not a place a living creature would want to be at, yet, not many creatures agreed. From deep within the storm a pair of brave, or rather unlucky, souls were struggling, shielding their small round eyes with purple hands, as their small orange wings fought against the sands and wind despite the fact that their wielders were doing no flying at that giving moment; not that that would do them any good.<p>

"Urgh…Mama shoulda put hideout in less sandy location…" one whimpered, before getting a mouthful of sand in his wake.

"Rex agree with you, Rex," his companion told him, sounding upset."But Mama know what she doing…eat much sand just complaining about it…not fault that Chocolate Island be so windy today."

"At least, Rex, we be getting close to base! Look!" one of the Rex cried out, pointing a sharp finger towards the small cave that lay on the distance, almost hidden by the sandstorm. "Be quick way, now!"

Going against the wind as fast as their small feet could take them, the two Rexes ran towards the cave before the sandstorm hid it again. They occasionally spitted out sand they had accidently eaten, or tripped over unseen rocks, but even that could not stop them as they quickly made their way towards the mountain cave. "Getting close now, Rex!"

"True that, Rex!" And indeed the two Rexes were closer, and before they knew it, they collapsed inside the safe haven that was the small mountain cave. "Phew, made it, Rex!"

"Really made it, Rex!"

"Good to know Rexes came on time," spoke a loud voice behind the two Rexes, quickly bringing the two to attention. The speaker was a tall, rather fat Rex, with black skin, and the smallest white wings ever seen before by any other. He had a large grey beard too, that made it stand out even more.

"Captain Devin Rex, sir!" the two Rexes saluted, as a large gate went over the small cave's opening, closing off the storm. "We bring news for Mama, Devin Rex, sir!" they went on, shaking themselves a bit to rid themselves of sand.

"Bring Mama news?" Devin asked, to which the two Rexes nodded. "Good to know! Follow Captain Devin Rex, then! Be quick, now!" Turning around with little difficulty, Devin and the two Rexes moved quickly through the small cave, that as they went deeper, began to get bigger and bigger, showing the crystals hidden in the rock, and the many rocky paths that became bridges to even higher places. More Rexes moved about, some red, blue, and purple, moving pieces of equipment here and there, others going around and looking at machines and other things. A few Rexes that passed by saluted to the larger Rex, who barely showed any indication he had seen them, but was quick to bark at them to get back to work.

It didn't take long for the three Rexes to arrive at their destination; another cave hidden behind large crystals and rocks, which led to a larger chamber, this one barely resembling the rocky atmosphere that was seen outside it. The walls were decorated in bricks, with a couple of flags over them, indicating a symbol of a head with a large ribbon on top. A small river of lava surrounded what appeared to be a small island in the middle of the chamber, which was connected by a small bridge the three Rexes walked through. They had barely managed crossing the bridge, when a loud, yet, rusty voice of a woman spoke out.

"Yes? How can I help you, Rexes, dears?"

"Yeah, Mama we get news for you, Mama!" the two smaller Rexes cried out.

"Really, dearies? Well then, what is it that you have got to say to Mama?"

"Mushroom Kingdom and Nephele Kingdom are having talks, again!" They cried out in unison. "They say about opening new trade routes! Queen and Prince, along with councilman, Gareth, staying for few days to solve trade thingy!" The two Rexes saluted once more, and waited for Mama's answer, who only answered with a sour laugh before replying,

"Hehe…so the rulers of Nephele are staying for a while…hmm? Interesting…you two are dismissed…I expect you back in Mushroom Kingdom after the storm is over."

"Yes, Mama!" Saluting once more, the two Rexes made their way out of the chamber, leaving behind their taller cousin with the strange Mama.

"Captain Devin Rex thinks we should make move now, Mama, while there's still a chance…" Devin said, glancing towards the shadows where his mysterious leader lay hidden.

"Oh, sure, we should, dear Devin," Mama answered, sounding a bit excited. "But, not yet…my Star Scepter is barely complete…we need more time…"

"We wait fifteen years for time, Mama!" Devin cried out, looking bored. "We start building specter after hearing of Star Children, and yet not used sprouts to control them! Mama would be Queen now if she do that!"

"I know you are frustrated, captain," Mama said with a sigh. "But those sprouts won't do anything to them…they have more power than that filthy koopa king ever did, even when he was powered up with the power of the stars…no…it would be too risky."

"But, Star Specter take many years to finish, Mama!" Devin complained. "We be waiting in deserted island far too long! Rexes and Dinos frantic for battle we prepare for over twenty years!"

"Ah! But who says you won't get to fight, my dear Devin?" Mama exclaimed with a laugh, making the frustrated Rex blink in confusion.

"Eh? Captain Devin Rex no get what Mama saying…"

"Do you not see, you fool?" the voice hissed from the shadows. "Even if the scepter isn't completed in time, we can use the meeting with the two kingdoms as an advantage, and that is where the sprouts come in!"

"But…if Mama no want children under control, then wh-"

"I don't want the children under my control, idiot!" Mama cried out, sounding exasperated. "I want their power! With it, I can rule not only this world, but the universe itself!"

"Oh…"

"Oh, you…look never mind that! Look, right now, we must continue on with our plans…according to Prof. Reddo, the specter will take weeks for it to be fully functional with those Power Stars we stole from space…so, for the time being, Captain Devin…I want you to do me a very special mission."

"Yeah, Mama? Captain Devin Rex ready for any mission you give!" the black Rex cried out, sounding excited.

"I want you…to get rid of the First Prince of Sarasaland…for a while…"

"Of course, Mama!"

"And while you do that, I will take care of those…children…"

Saluting, Devin quickly left, excitement filling his very core, while his leader behind him laughed quietly before breaking out into a nasty cackle.

"Soon…soon, you will all pay…and your children will be first…"

* * *

><p><em>It is said that power corrupts, but actually it's more true that power attracts the corruptible. The sane are usually attracted by other things than power.<em>

**-David Brin**

**-Prologue-**

**-Avalon-**

* * *

><p>All of the bases were full.<p>

Three Toads out in the field stared straight at the batter, gulping. They knew the batter will eventually win; no one would be able to catch it. Even the large koopa out on the field, far away from the other Toads, doubted he will catch it. The batter just played with the bat, once, twice, and waited, while a blue Toad got ready. He stared behind the batter at the catcher, whose signals were changing constantly.

_It won't matter which way I throw it, _the blue Toad thought, as the batter waited patiently for the ball. _She'll hit it hard…she always does…not that she means it. _Sighing, the blue Toad prepared, and as quick as he could, threw the ball towards the batter. The batter held her breath and swung…

… "STRIKE ONE!" …

All sides sighed in relief; it wouldn't last, though. Everyone knew she missed the first time.

With the ball back in his hand, the blue Toad thought of his next move. _If I throw it slow, she'll try to get it up…away…but it won't reach—no…bad idea…that'll probably hit someone in the eye…the poor girl will feel terrible after…but it's either that…or a punishment…sorry, princess…_Taking a deep breath, the blue Toad let go of the ball; a fast throw, responded by a fast swing. The batter realized her mistake too late as the bat came into contact of the ball, and then, it was already too late to stop the projectile.

"…oh-oh..." the batter whispered, as the ball left the field and in seconds, came into contact with a window and then—

**CRASHHHHH!**

Everyone waited.

"_PRINCESS AVALOOOONNNNNNN!_"

For her part, Avalon could help but blush out of embarrassment, while the Toads and the koopa could only shake their heads, some amused others not that much.

* * *

><p>So, was this better? please review and tell me what you think...I will post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it! See you soon!<p> 


End file.
